


Finding his Place

by Sarren



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: First Time, Found Family, Introspection, M/M, Multi, OT3, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: Rajan finding his connection with Wolfgang and Kala.





	Finding his Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> Treat for Janais
> 
> Thank you so much to rosefox for an awesome SPaG

He woke to the click of the bedroom door closing, and almost immediately afterward the aroma of brewed coffee reached him. He opened his eyes to the sight of Wolfgang, wearing only the red chiffon robe he’d last seen Kala wearing during their honeymoon, carrying a laden breakfast tray. Rajan sat up, shifting over to make room in the middle of the bed. Kala was still dead to the world, curled on her side away from them.

Rajan reached over to give her a gentle nudge, but Wolfgang shook his head. “Shh,” he said, “let her sleep. There’s plenty more where this came from.” Wolfgang’s Hindi was flawless. Rajan didn’t really understand how it worked—somehow the sensates could access other languages straight from each other’s minds. It was a miraculous thing. He couldn’t help be a little in awe, even though one of the sensate scientists had sat down with them all and had explained the basic concepts of how it worked.

Wolfgang handed him the tray and then climbed over him and settled in the middle of the bed, propped up by the pillows. The chiffon draped loosely over his chest. Rajan’s eyes drifted downward involuntarily. The red material was draped loosely over Wolfgang’s cock, doing little to obscure the fact that Wolfgang was somewhat aroused. Rajan swallowed hard as images of the things they’d got up to last night in this very bed came flooding back, the things Wolfgang had done to him with that cock, the things he’d done to that cock. It had been his first time touching another man’s cock, his first time taking another man’s cock in his mouth, his first time making himself breathe slowly, steadily, as Kala held him close to her, murmuring to him, kissing him, as another man took him, another man’s cock pushing inside his body. 

It had been painful at first, but Wolfgang had gone slowly, so slowly, and it had been like nothing he’d felt before, so full and covered and possessed, held tightly between his two lovers. Wolfgang’s voice had anchored him, as he’d murmured endearments in Hindi and German, gravelly and awed-sounding, as though this was as overwhelming for him. Then the sensation of Wolfgang shifting, gathering himself, Rajan biting his lip as he prepared for pain again as Wolfgang began to thrust. But then Wolfgang had shifted their positions, pushing Rajan’s leg forward slightly, and Kala’s hand had slid over his thigh to hold him in place. They were tilting him somehow and then Wolfgang did thrust and there was pain but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that because something inside him just lit up and all he could focus on was the intensity of the feeling building, the pressure, the wave building and spreading upwards into his chest, building, building and finally crashing over him. He couldn’t stop shaking, vaguely aware he was sobbing as he floated, lost. But Kala’s hands were caressing his face, wiping away his tears, kissing him over and over and telling him how much she loved him, how much they loved him, how much Wolfgang loved him, bringing him safely back to them. Wolfgang’s arms, tight around him, kept holding him until he could breathe again. He’d fallen asleep in their embrace, feeling cherished.

Rajan looked down at the tray till he could compose himself. Just thinking about the experience brought tears to his eyes even as his his skin heated and his cock stirred. Wolfgang had prepared his favourite breakfast, and a dish of masala dosa and a bowl of fruit salad sat next to the pot of coffee he’d smelled. Rajan knew already that the dosa would be cooked exactly to his taste. He thought that this further evidence of how intertwined Wolfgang and Kala had become should frighten him, should make him worry that he was a third wheel in their relationship, that he should step aside and allow them to marry instead. But then Wolfgang leaned over and slid an arm around his neck and kissed him with the same singlemindedness and passion he had the night before. It was just him. Kala was still asleep, not in his mind potentially influencing his emotions. Rajan was responding to him just as had the night before. He thought that it wasn’t just Kala connecting them anymore — they had their own thing, even if it wasn’t and couldn't be the same as the sensates’. 

Wolfgang drew away, solemn apart from the smile in his eyes, and picked up a grape from the bowl of fruit and held it out. Rajan let go of any last, lingering doubts and leaned forward, holding Wolfgang’s eyes. He took the grape, closing his lips around Wolfgang’s fingertips, embracing their connection.


End file.
